


Psychosis

by Hyeonhee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Horror, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Psychological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeonhee/pseuds/Hyeonhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Mary Elizabeth Mental Institute Dr.Lu!" An old man greeted him as he offered him his right hand. Luhan grabbed his hand firmly and smiled a friendly smile at the middle aged man. "It's my utmost pleasure." Luhan replied as he sighed. His dreams came true. All of his hard work payed off. He's now working in the nation's most renowned mental institute.<br/>That's how it all started. <br/>That's how Luhan ended up in such a mess.<br/>That's where he started to question the sanity of everyone.<br/>And most of all,<br/>Of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosis

"Welcome Dr.Lu!''  
Greeted a middle aged man, draped in a white laboratory gown and a metal stethoscope visibly hanging and dangling from his left pocket.   
"The Mary Elizabeth Mental Institute must've been really blessed to have such a young, talented, and handsome psychiatrist to be working here." He said as he offered me a hand. I took his right hand gently and shook it lightly.

"It's an honor to help out in this well known institute."  
I said as i smiled lightly at the man currently standing in front of me.   
"By the way sir, how may I address you?" I asked. He looked flabbergasted.

"Oh my! How rude of me. My name is Joshua Hemmington. You can call me Dr. Joshua, or Dr. Hemmington. Whichever you prefer."  
He said. "Come, young man. I'll see you to your office." He said as he led me through the pristine white corridor.   
"Dr. Hemmington, If I may ask." I said. Asking for his permission to speak.

"Ask away boy." He said as he looked at me and flashed me a smile.

"How would you describe the patients here in Mary Elizabeth?" I asked him as I trailed behind him.

"Well, their conditions vary from wards to wards. But, you shouldn't be worried. The ward that you were assigned to, ward 107, were filled with passive patients. They were all either cognitively handicapped or intellectually incapable." He said without turning his head around to face me. Talking to me when all I could remember seeing was the back view of his spotless lab coat. I inspected the interiors of the building. In general, calling the institute huge is an understatement. As we continued walking along the corridors, thick metal doors with small wired windows placed on top of them started making their appearance. Hemmington turned right and stopped in front of a huge two way door with a tiny rectangular wired window placed on it's left side. Hemmington held out a red metallic key. He then inserted it and turned it counter clockwise. It clicked. Hemmington pushed both doors simultaneously and it revealed a huge spacious room with white walls and white plain tiles decorating it's interior. 

"Welcome to ward 107!" He said enthusiastically. Honestly, it's not a bad place. It's clean and the air conditioning was pretty good. But it was lacking something. Windows. The only source of light was the florescents and I bet it would be pitch black once they were to be turned off. " Well, look who do we have here. Dr. Oh!" He said as he called out for a tall lanky man dressed the same way as we doctors do. Pristine white lab coat and a set of cold, stiff looking stethoscope visibly peeking out from our pocket. 

"Well, Dr.Lu, I have to go now for an appointment. But I believe Dr. Oh here wouldn't mind to tour you around the ward. Have fun and I hope you'll be comfortable here as soon as possible." He said. "I see. Okay. Thank you for lending me some of your time today Dr. Hemmington sir." I said as I tried to be as courteous as I could be. "No problem mate. See you around and good luck." He said as he waved at me with his back turned and exited the ward. Leaving me with the man who had the look that screamed 'i hate the world and everything in it.' 

"Let's get this over with new comer." He said as he walked away. Indirectly asking me to follow him around.  
I sighed. That day was longer than what I thought it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on AFF and I think it would be a good idea to post it here to. Thankyou for reading~~


End file.
